rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimic
There are only four mimics, brought along by the Cornelian Army. Wood This variety of mimic appears as a wooden treasure chest, with some metal reinforcement, but lacking any sort of locking mechanism. Despite the apprearance of being constructed from wood and metal, the materials are in fact a chitinous substance camouflaged to make the creature appear nonthreatening. Upon opening the chest, the unwary adventurer is met with a pair of glowing eyes, and a long tongue extending from the darkness. These mimics can extend teeth from around the edges of the open chest 'mouth' at will, to defend themselves or to rip off chunks of objects too large to swallow whole. Spider-like legs hidden under the body are the primary means of locomotion. Anything brought into the darkness within the mimic is slowly deconstructed into energy for the mimic to use. Caught by Autor. Learnset: 1: Vine Whip, Lick, Screech, Tickle 3: Withdraw 6: Bind 10: Slam 15: Chatter 21: Wood Hammer 28: Scald 36: Bite 45: Protect 55: Crunch 66: Follow Me 78: Mimic 91: Power Whip 100: Guillotine TMs: Toxic, Hidden Power, Secret Power, Bulldoze, Protect, Reflect, Light Screen, Safeguard, Double Team, Return, Frustration, Round, Echo Voice, Facade, Rest, Attract, Swagger, Substitute, Flash, Surf, Strength, Dig, Giga Impact, Retaliate, Hyper Beam, Psyche Up Metal Metal mimics tend to be stronger, larger, and much less inconspicuous than their wooden cousins. They are less naturally resilient however, relying more on type resistances. They appear as massive metal chests, covered in intimidating spikes. The appearance inside is similar to that of a wooden mimic, but scaled up, as are its hidden legs. The extendable teeth of a metal mimic are rumored to be unbreakable, though as some may know, 'unbreakable' just means you couldn't hit it hard enough. Carried by Garland. Learnset: 1: Wrap, Lick, Roar, Howl 3: Iron Defense 6: Bite 10: Payback 15: Protect 21: Crush Claw 28: Wring Out 36: Crunch 45: Hyper Voice 55: Revenge 66: Earthquake 78: Mimic 91: Heavy Slam 100: Guillotine TMs: Toxic, Hidden Power, Secret Power, Bulldoze, Protect, Reflect, Light Screen, Safeguard, Return, Frustration, Facade, Rest, Attract, Swagger, Substitute, Flash, Strength, Rock Smash, Dig, Giga Impact, Retaliate, Hyper Beam, Psyche Up Stone Unlike other mimics, these normally take the shape of worn, antique stone pots. The size of the pot can vary, but generally they are the smallest type of mimic, as well as the most intelligent and nimble. They will wait for opportunities to catch their prey off guard before attacking, and flee when faced with peril. The stone mimic's teeth close from around the edge of the pot, with the intent to sever the limb of any curious adventurer reaching inside. Whereas chest-shaped mimics cannot hide their nature once opened, this kind can easily disguise its defining traits, tempting said curious adventurer to check what's inside. Currently wild somewhere in Kanto. Learnset: 1: Leech Life, Lick, Bide, Disable 3: Harden 6: Rock Tomb 10: Detect 15: Rock Slide 21: Crunch 28: Heal Block 36: Lock-On 45: Magnitude 55: Pain Split 66: Teleport 78: Mimic 91: Stone Edge 100: Guillotine TMs: Toxic, Hidden Power, Secret Power, Bulldoze, Protect, Reflect, Light Screen, Safeguard, Return, Frustration, Facade, Rest, Attract, Swagger, Substitute, Flash, Strength, Surf, Cut, Rock Smash, Dig, Giga Impact, Retaliate, Hyper Beam, Psyche Up Queen Location Unknown Category:Pokémon